Fire
by Sweeter Than Fiction
Summary: Tyler cheated on Caroline and now she wants nothing to do with him. She goes to Klaus when he needs her help and her true feelings finally come out. Klaroline. Set during 4x18.


**Tyler cheated on Caroline and now she wants nothing to do with him. She goes to Klaus when he needs her help and her true feelings finally come out. Klaroline. Set during 4x18.**

**Caroline's POV.**

"Caroline, I'm sorry!" Tyler shouts banging his fist against my door, "I wasn't thinking straight. It was a moment of weakness!"

I don't dare open the door. I don't want to let him in to try and persuade me to take him back. I typically try to avoid hating people, but right now, with Tyler…

"Caroline, please! I love you," he says.

I can't help but firing back, "Tyler, I don't want anything to do with you ever again," I say. I'm leaning against the wall at the end of the entrance hallway so he can't see me. I walk around the corner to look him in the eyes through the glass part of the door.

"I'm not going to leave," he states. I hear my phone vibrate against the table where I left it. I walk over and look at it. It's a text from Klaus. I see I have eight other texts and four missed calls from him. _What could he possibly want right now_, I think.

I read the texts, and they're pretty vague. He is just saying he needs help with something. I know it's either help Klaus or stay here and listen to Tyler. I have to plan for prom, but if I go to the school, Tyler will follow me, so Klaus wins by a landslide.

"Are you gonna let me in?" Tyler asks.

"I think I've made myself pretty clear that I don't want to see you!" I yell. I walk off towards my room, but head for the back door. It's better if Tyler doesn't see me leave.

I open the door and then step out, making sure to close it without a noise. But when I turn back I see Tyler standing there.

I try to make a run for it, but he grabs me arm and holds me in place. I have been a vampire longer than he has, but he is also part werewolf, which makes him the stronger one right now.

"We have to talk Caroline," he says.

"Talk about what Tyler?" I ask trying to shake his him off me. "About how you slept with Hayley? About how I trusted that nothing was going on between you two?"

He looks down, and lets go of my arm. "I'm so sorry, Caroline. I really am. But I want you back and I'm not going to stop until you forgive me." He sounds like a total idiot right now.

I feel a fire of anger ignite within me. My mom always told me that if a guy is harassing you, hit him where he's weakest. The balls. And that is exactly what I do.

He falls down to the ground in pain, holding his wounded area. I look him directly in the eyes and say, "Take a hint, Tyler. I'm not going to forgive you."

I walk to my car and drive away to Klaus's house. I have no idea how he could be so badly hurt and need me. He's immortal, so nothing can kill him. I'm worried, though, what if he's dying?

I arrive at his house and walk inside. "Klaus?" I ask. I don't hear a reply; the only thing I do hear is discontented grunts. I follow them and find Klaus in the living room. He is on the ground and appears to be in a lot of pain. His shirt is off and he's reaching for his back. "Klaus!" I say again, rushing over to him. "What happened?" I set my phone on the table and reach to comfort him.

"Stay away from me!" Klaus yells, moving away from me quickly.

"You told me to come help you, so…" I say, confusedly.

"Stop hounding me!" He shouts, even louder than before. Usually Klaus doesn't scare me, because I know he would never hurt me, but right now he does not seem to be thinking clearly.

"Klaus, it's me," I say softly, walking over to him. I shut out the part of me telling me to walk away. I put my hands on his shoulder and try to calm him.

"Caroline," he whispers, "is that really you?" He's shaking and I can tell he still isn't completely sure if it's me or not. I don't know who else he would think I am, though. Unless he's hallucinating or if…

"I'm not Silas," I reassure him, "it's me. It's Caroline." He fully accepts my help now. I help him to stand up.

I take in the sight of him shirtless now. He's incredibly well built. His torso is perfectly sculpted. But he's very sweaty. I look up and him and see he's dripping with sweat.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Silas…" He breathed out, "He attacked me. He stabbed me with the white oak stake. A piece broke off and it's stuck in my back."

"Oh my god, why did he do that?" I ask, turning him so I can see the wound. His skin is torn open and it is bloody.

"He wants me to get the cure for him," Klaus replies.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask.

"I need you to cut it out of me," he says, looking over at a pair of bloody garden shears.

"Okay," I sigh, picking them up. I don't know how to start without just stabbing him. I try to put them in quickly, though, to get it over with. Klaus growls in discomfort when I do. I move the shears around in his back, looking for the piece of the white oak stake.

I see blood and scarred tissue, but not the white oak stake. I move the shears around to different spots to try and get a better visual, but every time I do, I just see the same thing.

"Klaus, are you sure there's a piece that broke off? I don't see anything," I say.

"I think I would know if I was stabbed, Caroline," he replies.

"Oh my god," I pause, "you do have a heart!" I say, looking deeper into the wound. "Oh, never mind, it's just a bloody bone," I sigh.

"Well, I'm glad you're finding my pain so amusing," he says sarcastically.

"I'm not finding this amusing. I just don't have anything else to do right now," I say in a sadder tone. I had completely forgotten about Tyler until now.

"What about prom? Isn't that your thing?" He asks.

"I can't go to the school," I reply, "not right now." I move the shears again, but still nothing.

"Why not? I figure with Tyler back in town, you wouldn't leave his side." I detect jealousy in his voice, but I can hear that whenever he talks about Tyler and me. Something else though… defeat. I feel bad for him for a second, but then realize that this entire thing is his fault.

"Well, he cheated on me," I say angrily, pulling the shears out of his back. He yells in pain. "Which he wouldn't have done if you didn't make him leave town in the first place." I throw the shears on the table nearest me and begin to walk away, but Klaus grabs my arm.

"Caroline," he says. His tone is calmer now. "I'm sorry. Truly. But I can't control his actions anymore. He could've cheated on you if he hadn't left town."

I immediately feel bad for blaming him. He has a point. It isn't his fault and I can't trust Tyler anymore. I won't.

"Sorry," I begin, "I just got angry and I guess I took it out on you." I look down and he walks over to me. He lifts my chin up and I look into his eyes, which are an amazing shade of blue and green combined.

Klaus starts to lean in towards me and for a second I want to give in. I want to let that side of me, telling me to let him kiss me, to take over. But I push him away instead.

"What are you doing?" I ask, showing the anger in my voice. "Just because Tyler and I aren't together anymore, doesn't mean that I want to be with you!" I yell harshly. It's a lie though. I can feel myself being drawn to him more. And I don't know why, but I do want to be with him. I feel free. I regret what I said, but I don't take it back.

He looks betrayed but relieved for some reason. "It's gone," he states, "the pain, it's gone." He smiles, reaching for his back to feel it. "Silas… he got in my head. You took my mind off it," he looks at me, "thank you, Caroline."

"Yeah, sure," I whisper, a bit shocked, "if Silas can get into your head, what can he do to the rest of us?"

Klaus doesn't reply, he just gives me look. He doesn't know, but it isn't good. I hadn't realized how powerful Silas really is until now.

"I have to wash my hands," I say, shaking all my thoughts of Silas. I walk to the bathroom and get some soap. I scrub all of his blood off that has splattered on my hands. I dry them off on a towel and walk back out to Klaus. He is wearing a shirt now and talking to someone on the phone.

I get my phone from the table that I left it on and check to see if I have any new messages. I have four texts from Tyler; I don't bother reading them. I head for the door but Klaus stops me.

"Caroline," he says. I turn to face him. He's hung up the phone now and he seems to be in a happier mood. Whoever he was talking to must've had good news for him. "About what you said earlier…" He begins, but I cut him off.

"No, I'm sorry for what I said, about not wanting to be with you. I was angry, " I say. This seems to make him even happier, but he tries to hide it.

"So, does that mean you do want to be with me?" He asks. I think about what he's asking. I know the answer is yes. But I broke up with Tyler just earlier today. Obviously I care about what people think of me. And dating Klaus? I don't know who would think anything good of me after that.

"Klaus…" I begin. I know what I'm about to say. I ignore the part of me telling me not to, because I _want _to tell Klaus. "I think," I say. He's patiently waiting for my response. "I think I wanted to be with you since I first laid eyes on you," I admit. His face lights up. "And I think that's the reason that I'll always forgive you. For Jenna, for making Tyler bite me, for biting me yourself, for everything." It feels good to tell him this. It feels good to tell the truth about my feelings for once.

He walks up to me and is about to kiss me, but I stop him. "I need to know that the horrible things are going to stop," I whisper, backing away from him.

"I'll change!" He says, "I swear. I will change for you, Caroline." I believe he would change, but that's not what I want.

"I don't want you to change!" I hear myself shout. "You've already changed so much since I met you," I say in a normal tone, "I just want you to show me that this isn't a mistake."

"What if I compelled Elena to turn her humanity back on?" He asks before I can even think of anything to suggest.

"Yeah, I guess then…" I trail off, not finishing my thought. I look at him and see he's walking towards me slowly.

"And then you'll be with me?" He asks. I wonder what everyone will think of me, but suddenly it doesn't seem to matter. Nothing else seemed to matter.

"Yes," I state. He smiles as he approaches me. He places his hands gently on my face and presses closer to me. "Klaus," I whisper, "I said after you help Elena." He ignores my statement and doesn't reply. But I let it go because, right here in this moment, he is all that matters to me.

He leans in to kiss me and this time, I don't stop him.

**Ta-Da! This is the first straight story that I've ever written, but Klaroline is the best OTP ever, so it was bound to happen. I hope you like it!**


End file.
